


To ty - tylko przeszłość

by Annormal, Satanachia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, HYDRA approved, M/M, Past Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annormal/pseuds/Annormal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludzie mają różne sposoby odstresowania - jedni chodzą na zakupy, inni rzucają przedmiotami a Naruto, jak na pospolitego chłopa przystało, zapija stres w barze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To ty - tylko przeszłość

Ludzie mają różne sposoby na odstresowanie się po ciężkim dniu. Tak dla przykładu — kobiety lubią rzucać w swoich wybranków losowo znalezionymi przedmiotami, przy czym czynnikiem determinującym jest jedynie ich waga, a potem uczcić to wszystko wielkimi zakupami. Najlepiej sponsorowanymi przez ich wcześniejszą ofiarę.

Naruto Uzumaki nie był jednak kobietą, a poza tym nie miał wspomnianego wybranka, z którego mógłby sobie urządzić tarczę celowniczą. Ba, nawet wybranki nie miał! I właśnie dlatego skończył tak, a nie inaczej — siedząc w obskurnym barze, za jedyne towarzystwo mając kufel piwa i burkliwego barmana. 

Jego poranek zaczął się od wylanej na laptop kawy, co powinno go utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że ten dzień powinien spędzić zakopany w piernatach, ale on, o naiwności, w przesądy nie wierzył. Jego fatum objawiło się następnie w menelu, który ukradł mu komórkę, małym, wszędobylskim psie, który rzucił się na niego z zębami i rozjuszoną właścicielką, która najwyraźniej chciała dopełnić dzieła swojego pupila. Już nie wspominając nawet o tym, że na zewnątrz nie było zwyczajnie zimno — teraz już pizgało złem i napierdalało żabami.

Jako że Naruto był z definicji wiecznym optymistą, doszedł do wniosku, że gorzej już nie będzie i z milczącą akceptacją sączył powoli swoje piwo, które smakiem bardziej przypominało popłuczyny niż cokolwiek innego. Knajpa nie miała dobrej renomy, wręcz przeciwnie — było to raczej miejsce z rodzaju tych, do których człowiek udaje się, gdy przerosły go już jego życiowe problemy i szuka kreatywnego sposobu na popełnienie malowniczego samobójstwa. Jedzenie nie było jedzeniem, a przemielonym psem z budą z delikatną nutą skisłego szczura i, jeśli miało się szczęście, wołu z nowotworem złośliwym i jedynie alkohol jako tako nadawał się do spożycia. Ewentualnie. Uzumakiemu było już wszystko jedno. Przyszedł tu jedynie dlatego, że “lokal” był stosunkowo blisko jego domu, a poza tym istniały bardzo nikłe szanse, że ktoś go tu rozpozna — wciąż miał męską dumę, a jego honor i reputacja nie przeżyłaby, gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że hobbystycznie zajmuje się wytwarzaniem tytanowej powłoki na swojej wątrobie.

Był akurat w połowie trzeciego kufla i pogrążał się w rozmyślaniach o determinizmie, według którego człowiek był z zasady pozbawiony wolnej woli, a cała przyszłość wszechświata została określona w momencie jego powstania — tak sobie tłumaczył ten ciąg nieszczęść, który go spotkał — gdy przekonał się, że owszem, ten dzień mógł się stać jeszcze gorszy.

Do baru, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wmaszerował Sasuke Uchiha. Wysoki brunet z błyskiem w oku, człowiek sukcesu, taki, który absolutnie nie powinien pojawiać się w takiej melinie z obawy, że ktoś (nie)chcący przemebluje jego śliczną twarzyczkę. O, na przykład taki Naruto. To mogłoby się dla niego okazać wręcz terapeutyczne, a ten drań może nauczyłby się czegoś o życiu — chociażby tego, że nie zostawia się faceta, z którym przeszło rok dzieliło się życie, tylko dlatego, że wpadła mu, a ściślej rzecz biorąc jego ojcu, w oko jakaś różowowłosa suka.

Różowowłosa, bogata niczym sam Krezus suka, która bardziej odpowiadała wizji “doskonałego rodu” starego Uchihy.

Pieprzony pierdziel i jego pieprzony, tchórzowaty synalek, który zdecydował się usiąść zaledwie kilka stołków od niego. Jak zwykle ślepy na wszystko poza pieniędzmi i firmą tatusia. Niestety Uzumaki nie miał luksusu wybiórczego widzenia i bez większego trudu zauważył błysk na jego lewej dłoni.

Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na kuflu i odwrócił wzrok od Uchihy. _Patrzcie państwo jak szybko poszło! Niecałe pół roku, a już zaobrączkowany!_ , myślał, tłumiąc wzbierającą w nim gorycz, od której piwo doszczętnie straciło smak. 

Gwałtowne i niespodziewane odejście Sasuke nie bolało już tak jak na początku. Teraz przypominało bardziej pulsującą, starą bliznę, która tylko co jakiś czas dawała o sobie znać, ot na zmianę pogody. O wiele silniejsze były poczucie zdrady i złość, głównie na siebie, że tak długo pozwolił się zwodzić, że był tak głupi, by uwierzyć w słodkie słówka i obietnice. Nie miał przecież dziesięciu lat, aby pozwolić się wodzić za nos takiemu lalusiowi.

— Jeszcze jedno — wyartykułował całkiem wyraźnie i z trzaskiem postawił kufel bliżej wewnętrznego brzegu, czym zaskarbił sobie nieprzyjazne spojrzenie barmana.

Jakby je z kryształu rżnięto, psia jego mać. Chcąc zająć czymś myśli i starając się całym sobą ignorować obecność Uchihy, przyjrzał się siedzącemu nieopodal podstarzałemu mężczyźnie. Wyglądał na zdesperowanego, jakby w każdej chwili gotów był zadzwonić do żony i poinformować ją, że w zasadzie to wolałby żółte tulipany na swój grób — a przynajmniej do takich wniosków doszedł Naruto, gdy zobaczył, co facet miał na talerzu. Te pulpety się _poruszyły_ , mógłby przysiąc.

Takie rozpraszanie uwagi okazało się na dłuższą metę — a to ci niespodzianka! — nieskuteczne, bo Naruto wcześniej czy później i tak, ku swej wiecznej hańbie, zogniskował spojrzenie na Sasuke. Zawsze tak robił.

Mężczyzna nie zmienił się za bardzo przez te pół roku — wciąż był tym samym aroganckim dupkiem, dla którego wszystko kręciło się wokół pieniądza. Tak, jak Uzumaki go zapamiętał — niezdrowo blada cera, przydługie kudły okalające twarz, nad wyraz irytujące kurwiki w oczach. Jeśli istniałaby na tym świecie jakakolwiek sprawiedliwość dziejowa, drań powinien wyłysieć i pokryć się od stóp do głów jakąś paskudną wysypką, ale on… Cóż, wyglądał dobrze. Jak okaz pieprzonego zdrowia.

A już najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że usiadł przy stoliku znajdującym się w generalnym pobliżu Naruto, który mógł dosłownie wyczuć na sobie jego spojrzenie.

Chłopak nawet nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym barman ponownie napełnił jego kufel, posyłając mu przy tym krytyczne spojrzenie. Zignorował również burknięcie “żadnych burd”, zbyt pochłonięty zabijaniem wzrokiem swojego byłego. No naprawdę, byłby całkiem dobrą konkurencją dla samego Bazyliszka.

Najwyraźniej nawet piwo sprzedawane w tej knajpie nie było do końca _czyste_ , bo Uzumaki nie zauważył również, że wstał od blatu i zaczął iść w kierunku Uchihy. Jakieś połączenie między jego mózgiem a nogami musiało się przepalić. Tak właśnie było.

— Czekam na kogoś — rzucił Sasuke, gdy Naruto znalazł się w zasięgu słuchu. Zmierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. _Oby sczezł._

— Obyś sczezł. — Naruto w końcu był człowiekiem prostym i niezbyt skomplikowanym w obsłudze — zawsze mówił, co mu na duszy leżało. Uchiha jedynie prychnął i rozejrzał się po knajpie, z rozmysłem zatrzymując spojrzenie nieco dłużej na stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie.

— Mnie też miło cię widzieć. Dosłownie nie posiadam się ze szczęścia. Ale wygląda na to, że mogę poświęcić ci chwilę lub dwie, w imię starych, dobrych czasów. Siadaj — polecił, odsuwając krzesło obok siebie. Uzumaki jedynie zmrużył oczy, zatrzymując się nieopodal. Ani myślał siadać — czułby się jak na audiencji u pieprzonej królowej angielskiej, a tego zdecydowanie wolał uniknąć.

— Widzę, że ci się powodzi — rzucił zamiast tego, skinieniem głowy wskazując na błyszczącą na palcu Sasuke obrączkę. Mężczyzna odchylił się nieznacznie na krześle i krytycznym spojrzeniem zmierzył swoją dłoń.

— Dziękuję za przypomnienie — odparł, ku absolutnemu zdziwieniu Naruto, po czym zdjął pierścionek i schował go do kieszeni marynarki. — No proszę, a jednak okazałeś się użyteczny. Nie spodziewałem się tego, nie po tobie.

— Zechciałbyś wyjaśnić?

— Nieszczególnie — odparł Sasuke, wybijając paznokciami sobie znany rytm na blacie stołu. Spojrzał gdzieś za plecami Uzumakiego, a następnie wstał i wygładził swoje ubranie. — Fantastycznie mi się z tobą rozmawiało, jak zwykle zresztą, ale pozwól, że nie będziemy już tego powtarzać. Wolę jednak rozmówców, którzy nie mają IQ asfaltu.

Naruto zignorował cisnące mu się na usta rozliczne dynamizatory wypowiedzi, zamiast tego podążając za spojrzeniem Sasuke.

— Pierdolisz — sapnął, widząc zbliżającą się w ich kierunku dobrze znajomą postać; aż nazbyt znajomą. 

— Nie pierdolę — poprawił Sasuke znudzonym tonem. — Będę pierdolił.

Uchiha pogładził nieuważnie kieszeń, w której schował obrączkę i spojrzał na Naruto spod uniesionych brwi. 

— Jeszcze tutaj?

— Oczywiście — odparł blondyn z uśmiechem, który prezentował zdecydowanie zbyt dużo zębów. — Nie mogę przegapić twojego spotkania z tutejszym wydymkiem. Rzeżączka wliczona w cenę, czy dopłacasz? — spytał złośliwie, gdy ubrany w kusą bluzeczkę i niskie, skórzane spodnie Deidara stanął przy nich. Jasny blondyn, niebieskie oczy — nie dało się, kurwa, nie zauważyć analogii.

— Widzę, że zmieniłeś klientelę. Prawie jak awans — zagadał do żigolaka, na co tamten uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

Zaraz po rozstaniu, Naruto zerwał wszystkie kontakty z ich wspólnymi przyjaciółmi — bo to przecież nie tak, że byli przyjaciółmi Naruto, pieprzone bananowce — co skończyło się utratą pracy. Widać, jak nie było się ze wspaniałym Sasuke Uchihą, nie było się godnym nawet patrzeć na wyższe sfery, przy których pracował jako kelner w jednej z restauracji rodziny Hyuuga. Z początku jebało go to po całości, ale gdy tylko do drzwi zapukał komornik, a do czaszki trzeźwość, szybko ogarnął się życiowo i chwycił pierwszą lepszą robotę w swoim okręgu — barman nocnej zmiany w Czerwonej Dzielnicy. 

Pomimo wszędobylskich handlarzy rzeczy czubiących, kręcących się dookoła średniej jakości kurew i nalotów policji co drugą środę, lubił swoją pracę. Była odpowiednio płatna, mordobitna, jeden ze stałych pijaczków był stoczonym profesorem fizyki stosowanej i diabelnie pomógł mu przy jego doktoracie, a pobliskie latarnice odpalały mu zawsze niewielki procent, odkąd w chłodniejsze noce pozwalał im ogrzać się trochę na zapleczu i wyrywać klientów wprost z lokalu. Tak, Uzumaki naprawdę lubił tę robotę. 

Problem w tym, że poza zwykłymi kurwami, które zwyczajnie chciały zarobić, lub tymi z wielkimi, smutnymi oczami, które przypadkowo w to wpadły i starały się utrzymać nieco dłużej na powierzchni tego bagna, trafiały się też takie kompletnie popierdolone, wśród których prym wodził Deidara. 

Naruto ni cholery nie wiedział, jak gówniarza traktować — z jednej strony był nieco szurniętym, acz ciekawym rozmówcą, z którym przegadał długie godziny w leniwe, poniedziałkowe nocki, kiedy Czerwona Dzielnica odsypiała weekendowe szaleństwo, a z drugiej kompletnie szurniętym nimfomanem, który nie dość, że nie wybrzydzał, to jeszcze z początku próbował bić do samego Naruto. Lewy prosty szybko go naprostował, za to rozchybotał górną dwójkę, która nawet po naprawie lekko odstawała, a którą prezentował z dumą, dziwak jeden.

Dzieciak był niemal osiem lat młodszy od niego, a listy chorób wenerycznych i byłych partnerów — zarówno tych płatnych, jak i nie — miał dłuższe niż przedramię.

Więc tak, Deidara był dziwny, i tak, Naruto cholernie go lubił, ale nie tyrknąłby go nawet kijem, a co dopiero fiutem. Nawet jego kieliszki dezynfekował dwa razy, co szefowa popierała i dokupiła mu kilka kanistrów Seku Extra. Tak na wszelki wypadek, bo jeszcze im tylko nieumówionego sanepidu brakowało. Ale by się psy zdziwiły, gdyby w kiblu zamiast zarzyganego klienta znalazły pana w białym kubraczku, wciskającego pałeczki w fugi. 

Albo w dupę Deidary, bo to zdecydowanie by mu się przydało. Ktoś już dawno powinien złożyć donos i zamknąć ten przybytek wątpliwej rozkoszy, bo przychodnie nie wyrobią z przyjmowaniem pacjentów. 

— Oj chłopie, nie masz pojęcia w co się pakujesz — powiedział Uzumaki nie precyzując odbiorcy. W gruncie rzeczy obaj mocno wdepnęli. 

— Nie mam? — mruknął Uchiha, kładąc władczo dłoń na ramieniu Naruto. Deidara zerknął szybko na mężczyznę, a widząc pogłębiającą się zmarszczkę na czole Naruto wycofał się krabem w stronę kontuaru; już raz widział tę zmarszczkę i zapewniła mu trzy godziny na fotelu dentystycznym, czego nie chciał powtarzać.

— Naprawdę nie mam? — ponowił ze złośliwym uśmiechem, pochylając się nad blondynem. — Więc może mi to wyjaśnisz? Albo nawet lepiej, pokażesz?

Uśmieszek Uchichy szybko zniknął, starty przez solidny cios kuflem, od którego zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, wyraźnie nieprzygotowany na uderzenie. 

Cóż, Naruto też nie do końca spodziewał się takiego przebiegu wydarzeń, ale gdy wpatrywał się w swoją dłoń, dzierżącą ucho, na którym zwieszały się smętny, pęknięty wzdłuż ścianki kufel, mógł tylko żałować, że to nie rozbita butelka. Może przerobienie facjaty czegoś by go nauczyło.

Uzumaki zamierzał właśnie zwerbalizować swój żal, ale Sasuke najwyraźniej zdążył się już pozbierać i chwilę później jego pięść mknęła już w kierunku narutowej szczęki. Gdyby refleks mężczyzny nie był w tym momencie tak zardzewiały i utopiony w procentach, z pewnością zdołałby się uchylić albo chociaż zablokować cios, ale tymczasem mógł jedynie śledzić trajektorię lotu kufla, który wypadł mu z ręki, gdy on sam, piękną parabolą, opadł na najbliższy stolik.

Mrugnął kilka razy, czekając aż białe myszki raczą wynieść się z jego głowy. To było cholerne uderzenie, aż mu pociemniało przed oczami. Cieszył się jedynie, że nie oberwał w nos — poszedłby w drzazgi, a złamany nos zawsze równał się łzom, co raczej nie wyrównywało szans w walce. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że łokciem przewrócił czyjegoś drinka, ani że stół aż uginał się pod jego ciężarem. Utkwił spojrzenie w Sasuke, który z kolei poczęstował go nieco psychotycznym uśmiechem.

Z łatwością pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i już po chwili zacisnął pięści na koszuli drugiego mężczyzny i popchnął go na najbliższą ścianę. Obaj zdawali się na chwilę wyłączyć i nie zwracali żadnej uwagi na otoczenie — w lokal mogłaby pierdolnąć atomówka, a oni i tak pewnie by tego nie zauważyli, zbyt zajęci mordowaniem się wzrokiem.

— Wiesz, jak jesteś zazdrosny o kogoś _takiego_ , to równie dobrze możesz zaoferować mi swoje usługi — skomentował zjadliwie Uchiha, ignorując fakt, że Uzumaki był na etapie dyszenia jak rozjuszony byk i mentalnego życzenia mu śmierci. — Chętnie skorzystam.

— Ktoś _taki jak ty_ nie byłby godzien moich usług w żadnej alternatywnej rzeczywistości — warknął Naruto, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia swojemu rozmówcy, że wolałby już umierać w szpitalu na jakąś podejrzaną chorobę po kontakcie fizycznym z Deidarą niż dotknąć Uchihę. To trochę kulało pod względem logiki, bo Uzumaki właśnie przyciskał go do ściany całym sobą i ani myślał przestać, ale to już kwestia szczegółów.

— Na pewno, Naruto? Zapłacę. Wiesz, niektórym z nas udało się coś w życiu osiągnąć i mogą sobie pozwolić na takie luksusy.

— Dupczysz za pieniądze żoneczki? — Uzumaki prychnął, hamując w sobie nagłą i palącą potrzebę splunięcia temu gnojkowi w twarz. Ostatecznie doszedł jednak do wniosku, że szkoda mu było śliny na takie indywiduum.

Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w czarne, śmiejące się do niego oczy Sasuke. Cholera, ten drań naprawdę myślał, że to wszystko było tylko zabawą. Pierdoloną grą, po której można poklepać kogoś po tyłku jak klacz rozpłodową i spokojnie zawinąć do domu, gdzie czeka na niego, och tak bardzo dziana, kobieta i uznanie ze strony ojca.

Rozstanie to jedno — bolało jak skurwysyn, ale takie rzeczy się zdarzały. Naruto trochę popił, porozważał studiowanie politologii, żeby jeszcze skuteczniej wzbudzać w ludziach politowanie, ale ostatecznie jakoś to przetrawił i ruszył do przodu. Jeszcze nie raz i nie dwa będzie musiał w życiu przejść przez jakieś gówno. Ale dowiedzenie się, że cały ten “związek” nigdy nie był na poważnie, to było…

Uzumaki nie uderzył go. Bóg jeden wiedział, jak bardzo ten kutas na to zasługiwał, ale nie uderzył go. Przymknął powieki, po czym wypuścił z rąk materiał koszuli, której wolał raczej nie porwać, bo pewnie kosztowała ze dwie jego wypłaty i musiałby żreć tynk do końca miesiąca. Albo faktycznie zacząć się kurwić, kto wie.

Naruto prychnął najwynioślej jak tylko potrafił, po czym zmierzył Uchihę najbardziej jadowitym spojrzeniem, na jakie było go stać — a uczył się przecież od mistrza — i wymaszerował z baru, zanim właściciel postanowi ruszyć do niego swoją szanowną i w jakiś niewątpliwie kreatywny sposób zachęcić go do wyjścia.

Na zewnątrz przestało już napierdalać żabami — teraz zacinało gradem i Uzumaki zastanowił się mimowolnie, czy gdyby postał tam wystarczająco długo, doczekałby się pomoru bydła i szarańczy. Cóż, może warto było spróbować. Naciągnął kaptur na głowę i splunął krwią na chodnik. Musiał przyznać, że Sasuke poobijał go bardziej, niż się tego początkowo spodziewał, ale byłby przeklęty, jeśli okazałby choćby cień słabości przy tym zdradzieckim, sykofantycznym draniu. 

Dwie rzeczy wiedział na pewno.

Po pierwsze, determinizm został już dawno obalony. Mechanika deterministyczna była ciekawym założeniem, wymyślonym przez ludzi, chcących pokazać potęgę nauk fizycznych i ubezwłasnowolnić człowieka. Założenia tej teorii były proste i opierały się na prostych jak budowa dzidy bojowej zasadach mechaniki — w końcu każdy nieszczęśnik, który miał styczność z fizyką i udało mu się zaliczyć ją, zanim to ona zrobiła mu z dupy garaż, wie, że jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć, co wydarzy się po niesprężystym zderzeniu dwóch kul. Trzech zresztą też — równania się skomplikują, przeciętny szaraczek nigdy nie będzie w stanie ich wyprowadzić, ale będzie świadomy ich istnienia. A skoro cały wszechświat składa się z cząstek… Czy jego przyszłość została już dawno przesądzona?

Na pomoc przyszedł tutaj Heisenberg i jego zasada nieoznaczoności, która dosłownie przywróciła wolną wolę człowiekowi. Istnieją takie pary wielkości, których nie da się jednocześnie zmierzyć z dowolną dokładnością i można jedynie przewidywać, co się stanie. A Naruto nie musiał, do kurwy nędzy, wciąż rozpamiętywać tych dni spędzonych z Sasuke — powinien natychmiast zejść z tego deszczu i zacząć nowe życie. Od wczoraj.

No i po drugie — musiał znaleźć sobie nową meliniarnię do upijania się na umór. Ta była już spalona.


End file.
